She Likes Watching
by sinecure
Summary: Watching is fun, but joining in is funner.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. Surprise, surprise.**  
Thanks: **To JennyLD for beta-ing like a banshee tonight and getting so many done at once... more to come from me soon, here, and at my joint account with her: shakenshiver.

It wasn't often that Rose was able to watch the Doctor without his knowledge. He had his superior hearing and senses and all that, but right now, at this moment in time, circumstances had converged to give her an unobstructed view of him without him being aware of her in return.

Taking her lower lip between her teeth, she ran her eyes over his form. She'd happened upon him only moments before, and had to fight off the pang of guilt she'd felt for observing him as he undressed. But, it was his own fault for not shutting his door properly.

Was it her fault his bed was directly across from her?

And now, his body was bared to her appreciative gaze as he lay down to-- oh. Her eyes widened and her hand rose to cover her mouth as disbelief poured through her. She hadn't thought he'd... but he was. Time Lords didn't do... things like he was doing. They didn't-- eyes widening further, she sucked in a breath. Okay, well apparently they did.

With gusto.

Lowering her gaze, allowing it to slide over his narrow shoulders and down his chest to his tapered waist, she stored away every single image of his body for a later time. A time when she was alone and needed the fantasy to accompany her hands and fingers to warm, moist places.

Watching the Doctor touch himself made her own body throb in response. He was hard already. How long had he been like this? she wondered. While he was still with her? They'd only just left each other in the hallway a few minutes ago.

His hand, already on his cock, stroked it slowly a few times and she felt an answering pull between her legs. She wanted to be the one touching him. Wanted him touching her as well.

What would it feel like, she wondered, to have the Doctor inside her? Would he be soft and gentle, caressing her to heights of pleasure? Or would he be rough and desperate, thrusting hard and deep?

Chest rising and falling in time with his, she watched as he thrust into his hand, watched as his other hand cupped his balls and squeezed.

As his hips jerked upwards, she discovered her own hand drifting to her chest, sliding beneath her camisole. She wanted to touch herself in lieu of him touching her. If she could... but she could, nothing was stopping her. Nothing except her fear of being caught. But he was so wrapped up in--and around--himself that she thought she might be safe.

Slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms, she moved it down, down, under her knickers and past the soft curls. Straight to her heat, wet and supple, beneath fingers that'd made this journey more than enough times to know the way.

Life in that other universe had been hard without the Doctor, hard without the man she loved, without traveling through the stars with him. It'd also been unsatisfactory. She hadn't dated in the six years she'd been trapped there. But, in a universe without vibrators, she'd been sorely tempted a few times, just for the release of tension.

None of them were the Doctor, however, and in the end, she hadn't been able to do it.

Today, after running from the Sisters of Mercy and Light, who wanted to make them one of their converts, the last thing she'd expected was to find the Doctor in his room, masturbating.

She heard him grunt and watched his hips jerk up again as he stroked faster, beginning to lose control. Her own fingers slipped inside her more rapidly, rubbing her clit desperately, wanting to come with him.

"Rose," he choked out, and she froze, eyes darting to his face.

But he wasn't looking at her, she realized, he was fantasizing about her. The thought made her muscles clench around her fingers, legs tightening on her hand. She forced herself to spread her legs further apart and stroked herself quicker as she thrust into her wet folds then rubbed at her clit, over and over, again and again, creating a pattern that caused her body's coiling tension to tighten unbearably.

"Rose, please," he grunted, and this time, he looked straight at her, focusing his eyes on hers. "I need you."

Rose opened her eyes against her own fantasy and found him standing in front of her, panting heavily. His hands gripped her arms and hauled her to, but not against, him.

"Doctor?"

He didn't answer. His eyes studied hers, darting across her face to her lips and then lower, taking in her breasts with a narrowed gaze before dipping further. The black of his pupils dilated even more when she pulled her fingers free of her body, holding her sticky hand away from his naked one. Quick as a shot, his fingers encircled her wrist, drawing her hand to his mouth.

"What are you--" she whispered, but quickly clamped her mouth shut when he slipped her fingers into his warm mouth, his tongue swirling around each finger, tasting and savoring her flavor.

Her eyes dropped to his cock, making sure he was still hard, still naked. That this wasn't all just a cruel dream.

Then he was all movement and sound. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he panted, spinning them around and shoving her against the wall. His body molded itself to hers, letting her feel every single delicious inch of it as they stood looking at each other. His cock pressed into her stomach, leaving no doubt as to just how much he desired her. "Do you--"

"Yes," she gasped, wrapping her arms around his back, trying to draw him even closer. Her nails dug into his arse, then slid higher up his back, forcing him to arch against her. "Took you long enough."

He jerked her pajama bottoms down, pooling them on the floor at her feet, waiting while she stepped free of them. "Mm," he agreed. "Yes. About time." He dipped his head to suck on her neck, licking and tasting and nipping at the flesh. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over the nipples. "Been wanting you for so long." He bit her shoulder, forcing a cry of desire from her. "So long."

She was riding on a coaster of desire and passion, unable to care about anything but the feelings he was stirring in her, but she was still grateful that they were alone on the TARDIS. "Always wanted you."

He pulled back with a tilt of his lips that disappeared as he lifted her, holding his cock still and lowering her on him, inch by inch.

Breath catching in her throat, she forced herself to relax and slide onto him without clenching. God, it was hard. So hard. He was hard and tight within her and it hurt a bit as he seated himself deep inside her body. His fingers tightened on her bum, clutching at her desperately as he rested his cheek against her chest.

"All right?" he gasped out, but it was only a courtesy; he was already helping her move on him, lifting her up, then letting her slide back down.

She nodded, biting her lip as her head thumped against the wall. "Better than," she mumbled, repeating it again and again as she wrapped her legs around him, shifting and hissing in a breath as he angled deeper inside her. Each tight thrust of his cock forced a moan past her lips, and an answering grunt past his. "Feels so good. You feel... you're, oh, god, oh... Doctor, bloody hell."

He held her down, grinding his pelvis into her. It was a delicious pleasure mixed with a bit of pain, but her clenching muscles delighted in the feel of him stroking inside her. So deep, so hard, so bloody good. "Missed you," he mumbled against her neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth before nibbling on it with his teeth. "So much." His voice, thick and strained, sent a shudder through her.

"Me too," she gasped, crying out when he lowered his hand to her clit and started rubbing it. Her hips lifted and lowered on him, pressing forward to get closer to his fingers, long and hard on the bundle of nerves driving her to delirium. "Touched myself all the time... always thinking of you. Always you," she whispered as an overwhelming feeling of emptiness nestled in her heart. Tears gathered in her eyes. She'd felt so alone in that other universe. So lost. She closed her eyes lest the tears slip free and the Doctor see what a mess she'd become since that day at Canary Wharf.

He stopped suddenly, bracing her against the wall so that he could release her. His hands cupped her face, thumbs brushing against her cheeks until she opened her eyes, still watery, but with the tears under control. He stared into them for a few seconds, then leaned forward to kiss her softly, gently, before pulling back. "I love you, Rose."

Her chest tightened at finally hearing the words. Finally knowing for certain that he did return her feelings. That he did love her.

"So much it scares me," he admitted. Tenderly, he brushed his lips against hers again.

One of her traitorous tears slipped free. His thumb swept it away and her heart clenched tighter. "I love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms more tightly around his neck, trying to crawl inside his heart and take up residence. "Forever."

Raising and lowering herself on him, she sucked in a few steadying breaths and blinked away the tears as a feeling of home settled in her.

"Don't ever leave me again, please." His forehead settled against her shoulder as he helped her along, building them both back up again with rich, slow strokes. His lips pressed against her neck as he breathed in a deep, shuddering breath.

She was already just about there when his fingers resumed their rhythm on her clit and she felt the burning fire sweep through her again. It was growing in her, building, stacking higher than her body could stand, setting her up for a fall that she knew would be all right; the Doctor would catch her. "Never leave you," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "Never."

And when she did fall, he was there.


End file.
